Miggy and a Fella!
by Hpleen
Summary: Max and Iggy have finally admitted their feelings for the other and have quite the time on the couch. Includes two angry teens and Angel, who is probably scarred for life. Miggy and Fella. R&R


It was the day Max promised she'd do it. Nudge has been pushing her for weeks to do it, but when she tries to tell him, she's always frozen in place. Just the way his strawberry blond hair is so silky and shining in the sun at times, and his bangs are close to covering his icy blue eyes, the eyes that you just easily melt into. And then, there's his lips. The lips she's been longing for for weeks.

He was sitting on the living room couch, not watching TV, of course. He is blind, but instead, he was thinking. Only God knows why but Max just wanted to go back to her room. But she promised. Her palms immediately started to sweat. The Maximum Ride was actually, for once, nervous.

"You can do this, Max. You can do this. You've beaten up a whole group of Erasers, you've been a leader to the Flock for years. If you can do that, you can freaking ask a guy how you feel about him!" she practically yelled to herself. She heaved in a huge sigh and breathed out. She was determined. It was just a matter of time anyways.

After bringing up the courage, she walked over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Hey Iggy," she said nervously. She turned to look at him as his eyes 'looked' at her. Instantly, his smile brightened up as he knew it was her. This only made Max freeze, which she cursed Iggy for. With a sigh, Max rubbed her sweaty palms together.

"I need to talk to you," they said in unison. Max looked up at Iggy, confused.

"What's wrong Iggy?" she asked him, a bit concerned.

"You go first," he insisted.

"No, you go first," she said, planning to push away the matter at hand. Iggy turned away from her for a few seconds before facing her. He seemed to look as nervous as her.

"I-I like you," he said in a low whisper that Max couldn't even hear.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I like you, OK? I have been for years," he blurted out. Max was in complete shock. Did she hear him right? Of course she did. He said it loud and clear. Just when she was about to admit it, he did it for her. Slowly, her frown turned into a huge smile.

"I know you probably don't like me back. You're too good for me anyways. I mean, who likes a stupid, perverted, prank-loving, pyro-worshipping, immature dumbass anyhow? I mean, I influenced an eight year old to put a bomb in the manager's pants in that store we went to last week, for crying out loud! You won't want me anyw—" He was cut off by a pair of lips on him.

"Shut up," she whispered against his lips before snaking her arms around his neck. The pyro was absolutely astonished that the girl of his dreams was kissing him! Iggy, the idiot! But after a few seconds, he smiled and kissed her back, putting his long arms around her waist.

From slow and steady, the kiss became intense. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and instantly and she let him in. She let her hands clutch his hair as their tongues mingled together. Iggy pressed Max against him, tighter as things got a bit more passionate. Max was in need for air, so she released her hands from his hair and pressed her hands to Iggy's chest. She slowly but forcefully pushed him down on the couch seats. They both panted, gasping for some oxygen. Yet, they were still not done.

She leaned down to trail kisses along his neck, causing the pyro to moan. From her waist, he gently slid his hands under her shirt, rubbing up and down on her waist. Just the waist, by the way. This caused a moan, from yours truly. When he was about to set his lips back on hers, there were two loud voices that caused them to pull apart hastily.

"What the hell?" both voices yelled. The couple pulled away from each other to look at the sources of the noise.

"Oh, hey guys," Iggy said sweetly, with a huge grin on his pale face. He was well aware there were angry eyes looking at both Iggy and Max.

"I repeat, WHAT THE HELL?" Ella exclaimed. This time, Max spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Max said, unfazed by the two angry teens.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I've admitted my feelings to you, COUNTLESS TIMES, may I add, and I see you sucking face with that idiot!" Fang screamed. This caused a scowl from Iggy and a death glare from Max.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I didn't like you back. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And, just face it, Fang. It's not you," Max stated a lot calmly than Fang but still with a lot of rage in her voice.

"Ok, now it's my turn. How can you do this to me, Max? You know that I love Iggy, and you went behind my back and did this? You are the _worst _sister ever!" Max was hurt by her words. Iggy sensed Max tense up by this and glared at Ella with precise aim.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that. It's not her fault that I chose her instead of you." Ooh! _Burn! _"I've known and loved Max ever since School. Ever since we were seven. I knew you just five months ago." He sat up from his position. "Look Ella, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I love Max." Ella's eyes turned from anger to hurt at Iggy's words.

"And I love Iggy," Max clarified, hugging him close to her as Iggy ran his hands through Max's dirty blond hair.

"But Ella, you'll find someone. That person though is just not me," Iggy finally said. Ella was close to tears but she nodded nonetheless. Fang's eyes were filled with confusion, hurt and anger as he stared down at the two. The two left the couple alone, feeling totally upset about what they just discovered. Though, the argument did hurt her feelings, Max looked at them with pity.

"I feel bad though," she said to Iggy.

"Well, I kinda do too. But look at the bright side, I've got you." This earned him a smile from Max. "And besides, I know they'll find someone. Someday."

And they did.

XX

The two upset teens walked up the stairs with hurt written all over their faces. As they walked up to their rooms. Even though the situation hurt them, they were still filled with exhaustion, considering it was only 11:00 in the night. As Ella walked to her room, she didn't notice there was a teddy bear carelessly sprayed out on the floor, so Ella suddenly slipped on the object. Considering Fang was right behind her, her shoes kicked his knee by accident, sending him falling as well. As they landed on the floor, Ella's head didn't throb as much as she thought, since someone's hands were supporting it.

Ella grunted as she felt someone's lips crushed against hers. She opened her eyes to see deep brown eyes looking at her hazel ones. Their eyes widened in realization and Fang abruptly pulled his lips away from hers.

But the duo felt something. They felt sparks. Ella was massaging her temples, trying to sink the event in.

_His lips were so soft_, Ella thought as she was still in shock of what had happened.

_Whoa_, Fang thought as he saw himself kneeling down next to Ella. His hands now escaped from under her head as Ella kneeled down next to him. Again, dark eyes met hazel but this time, with longing.

Without hesitance, they crushed their lips back together, kissing intensely. Sparks, fireworks, all that cheesy crap was going on because of this. Ella's hands clutched his jet black hair, pulling him closer to hers. Iggy was right. She was looking in the wrong place. It wasn't Iggy at all. Now she knows that _this _was who she needed.

And that one is Fang.

She smiled as they continued to kiss and surprisingly, for the first time, Fang smiled too.

XX

Angel was looking around in her room for her missing teddy bear. It wasn't even there. Even though she was pretty tough and, of course, powerful, she needed her dear Celeste in order to sleep. Lifting her head from under her bed, feeling around for her teddy bear friend, the answer popped into her head.

"Of course. Total was cuddling with it earlier today in the corridor. It must be there," the angelic yet demonic girl said to herself. Slipping on a pair of her fluffy slippers, she scurried out of her pink room, closing the door behind her quietly, because she knew a lot of people were sleeping at this time. But little did she know, this was one of the worst things she'll ever do.

Turning away from the door, Angel's eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the scene in front of her. Fang and Ella were making out, oblivious to the six year old who will probably be scarred for life. And what made it worse? Poor Celeste was lying on the floor, right next to them. Angel was just in a jumble of thought, still staring at them, eyes about to bulge out of their sockets.

"But I thought—that Max and Fang were—but instead—Fang and Ella are—Huh?" she shouted to herself in utter confusion. The two were still oblivious to her standing there, watching them in horror. The little girl's hand started to clutch the doorknob and twisted it, trying to be as quiet as she could as the squeaks sounded.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she said to Celeste, turning around to go back to her room. As soon as she was in her room, she jumped in her bed and grunted in frustrated.

Now, how was the girl going to sleep?


End file.
